


Day 4: Blizzard/X-Mas

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: 25 Days of Christmas (The Flash_The Arrow) [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Another New Tradition, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blizzard warning in Central City and the surrounding area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Blizzard/X-Mas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4, another cute little sequel. I posted all of these on one day because I work long hours and just got to catch up. These days were already written. I haven't started day 5 yet, but it will be posted sometime tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this little sequel.

Barry hummed the tune to “Baby Its Cold Outside” as he opened the door to Cisco’s apartment and let himself in. The two of them had only been together for about two weeks, but Cisco had already gifted him with his own key. After about the sixth day in a row of Barry staying at Cisco’s apartment instead of at home, Cisco had given Barry a red box while they ate breakfast one morning. Barry had opened the box, and inside was a red key with a lightning bolt on it. When Cisco had explained what the key was for, Barry had hugged Cisco so hard that Cisco had joked about him breaking his back. They had kissed sweetly and then finished breakfast like nothing had happened.

Since then, Barry hadn’t really been home longer than it took to pick up a change of clothes and a few other essential items. He knew eventually so much of his stuff would be at Cisco’s that there would be no point to go home any more, but he was waiting for Cisco to officially invite him to move in with him. Barry closed the door behind him and sat the bags he was carrying on the floor so he could take his coat off and hang it on the hook next to the door. He picked up the bags of groceries and supplies Cisco had sent him for when they first heard about the blizzard warning for their city and the surrounding area. Barry headed into the kitchen where he placed the bags on the table and began unpacking them. He could hear the shower turning off from where he was and knew that Cisco would be joining him soon. He had just finished unpacking the bags and begun organizing what he bought when Cisco walked in.

“Hey Barry. Did you get everything?”

“Everything except for the little marshmallows for the hot coco, they were out. Are you going to tell me what your plans are for when this storm hits?”

“Well I was thinking of another tradition,” Cisco said as he moved forward to put the milk and eggs in the fridge. “We bake and cook whatever ingredients we have, watch cheesy X-Mas movies, and wrap presents whenever we have a snow day together.”

Barry smiled and said, “Have I ever told you how adorable you are?”

“Shut up Barry,” Cisco said. He grabbed one of the bags off the table and threw it at Barry. 

Barry laughed and kissed Cisco on the cheek. “Let’s get everything put away and then we can start our gift wrapping and Christmas movie marathon.”

“You go put the first movie in and I’ll finish up in here,” Cisco said. Barry kissed him on the cheek and went into the living room. Cisco smiled as he hear Barry humming another Christmas carol as he sorted through Cisco’s collection of Christmas movies. Cisco loved the moments when they were able to spend time together, just the two of them, without any distractions from friends or new meta-humans. He truly wanted to have as much time alone with Barry as possible, but figured it was still too soon to invite him to move in, so Cisco had given Barry the key to make it easier to spend time together. Barry was slowly claiming his own spaces in Cisco’s apartment and Cisco knew that it was only a matter of time before Barry practically lived there anyways, and that would be the perfect chance for Cisco to ask Barry to move in with him. It would be way easier on both of them that way, and less awkward. 

Cisco could not wait for the day when that happened so he could officially say that he lived with Barry Allen, because he knew that would mean they were one step closer to the future he had vibed for the two of them.


End file.
